Aboard the Argo II
by bookworm909
Summary: Short stories from the Sevens' time aboard the Argo II. Will include Percabeth, Jasper, Frazel, and Lazel.
1. Jealousy

**This story will be a collection of drabbles from the time aboard the Argo II. Most will center on Percabeth, although I do take requests through reviews and am open to anything. Thanks for reading **

Piper McLean, despite who her mom is, does not get jealous a lot. Okay, so maybe that's a lie.

Because even though she claims she doesn't care about being pretty, sometimes it hurts a tiny bit that Annabeth and Hazel both seem to be more beautiful than her. And even though she knows she's useful in battle, she also knows that a pretty voice and a dagger wont win a war, while Reyna's sword fighting skills will.

But those are the kind of things that Piper can just shove to the back of her mind, and try to forget about. Because, despite the little nagging voice in her head, Piper knows that she has saves every single one of the sevens' butts more times than they can count.

Piper is actually jealous of one thing, though. And it's the kind of jealousy that burns a pit in her stomach every time she thinks about it.

She feels the green eyed monster coming out of her, the jealously gnawing at her stomach now as she watches Percy and Annabeth. They don't she's here, and she's not about to make her presence known _now, _not when they'll know she's been spying on them.

Percy and Annabeth are leaning against the railing, looking out over the sea. Percy is making the water rise in shapes. He already did an owl, a heart, and for some reason, a lightning bolt. Annabeth was laughing, the kind of laugh that comes from deep inside of you, which was a new sight for Piper. Instantly, Piper felt bad about the jealousy, when Percy made her friend so happy.

It wasn't that Piper wanted to date Percy. No, it was more that she wanted her relationship with Jason to be just as perfect.

"Remember, almost a year ago, it was our one month anniversary? And we had that whole picnic set up but I didn't even remember it was our anniversary." Percy stopped making the water shapes long enough to look at Annabeth.

"Yeah?" Annabeth said. "I thought you did remember." She stifled a laugh, and I could tell she was trying to look mad.

"Nah, I totally didn't. But that a pretty good recovery, huh?'

"That was a pretty good night."

"Pretty good? Annabeth, do you know how many girls would kill to go to Paris? That should automatically make up for every stupid thing I ever do!" Piper could tell Percy was also trying not to laugh, but, meanwhile, her heart fluttered. _Paris? He took her to freaking Paris? _The pit in her stomach grew, and Piper cursed her mom for making her act like this.

"Yeah, like disappearing for a year," Annabeth said quietly.

Instantly, the mood went from happy and carefree to silent. Piper bit her lip. Percy finally took his arm off of Annabeth's shoulder and turned to face her. "Jeez, Annabeth, I am so sorry. I am so sorry I disappeared. I am so sorry you had to wonder if I was still alive. I know what it's like. Remember back when we were fourteen and Luke kidnapped you. What I felt during that week, I can't imagine feeling it for like six months."

"It's fine, Percy." Annabeth wiped her eyes. "I shouldn't have said anything anyways." She tried to turn away from him and back to the sea, but he gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Look at me, Annabeth, I am so sorry."

"I know. I know it's fault, and truthfully I am so flattered that I'm the only thing you remembered that I can't be mad at you. I just, it just slipped out and I didn't mean it."

Suddenly, Piper realized she wasn't really jealous of their relationship, she was madder at Jason for not caring about theirs the Percy cared about Annabeth and his. Piper knew that if she was Annabeth and Jason was Percy, that he wouldn't remember her the way Percy did Annabeth. The daughter in Aphrodite in Piper knew that.

Piper closed her eyes tight, ignoring the burning behind her lids. Because she realized that even though Jason was no Percy, and that even though he would spontaneously kiss her or make her belly laugh, he was good to her.

Now every time Piper saw Percy and Annabeth being cute together she wouldn't feel the burning jealousy she used to.

But that is also a lie. Because, Piper has to admit that when Percy tucked a lock of Annabeth's hair behind her ear; when they fell asleep in the stables, legs intertwined together; the way they talked, lightly touching each other as if to reassure themselves that the other was still real she felt jealous.

Now, though, as she walked around the streets of Rome, most likely on the way to her death although we can ignore that part, with her hand tightly inside of Jason's she felt none of that jealousy.


	2. Big brothers

Hazel never had any siblings. When she was growing up in New Orleans, it was just her mom and her. Her and her mom. Just the two of them. It worked. Hazel was never necessarily lonely. Sometimes bored or annoyed that she didn't have any one to talk to, but never lonely.

Hazel liked to think that now, instead of having just a mother—a mother who wasn't much of a mom no less—that she had a big family. One big happy family of eight demigods. And two brothers. Hazel was beyond lucky to have two big brothers who would always look out for her.

First there was Nico, the only one she was related to out of blood. Nico was the type of boy that it took time to fall in love with. Sometimes, Hazel caught glimpses of the boy he used to be, the boy she never knew but heard all about. Hazel felt fiercely protective of him, even though he was the stronger demigod with more experience.

There was a quality to Nico that made Hazel feel pity. As the demigods were traveling to the Doors of Death, Nico pulled Hazel aside.

It was a warm night, and all the stars were shining high in the sky. Nico leaned over the railing of the ship and stared up. "My sister, my other one, taught me some of the stars. It was one time after she, um you know, and I summoned her. She told me that the constellations were all brave people who earned a place in the sky to shine forever."

With Nico, when talking to him, sometimes, Hazel decided, you just had to not ask questions and just ignore the gaps in the story. So, Hazel didn't question the summoning or his sister and just prompted him with a simple, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he responded. He pointed up, and she followed his finger with her gaze. "Do you see that cluster of stars up there? It looks like a girl with a bow. Her name was Zoe. I didn't really know her, but my sister says she was something special, so she must've been."

"Yeah," Hazel said quietly, smiling softly.

Sometimes Nico scared Hazel. It was the times when he had nightmares, or when he got that cold look in his eyes and didn't talk. The nightmares were the worst though. One night, four days after Percy and Annabeth fell, Hazel heard a knock at her door in the middle of the night. She sat up, squinting at the sliver of light that came in through the crack in her door. "My shift isn't until five o'clock," she mumbled, putting her pillow of her eyes.

"It's me, Haze."

Hazel sat up straighter and looked closer at the shadow at her door. "Nico? What are you doing here?"

"It was just the nightmares again. I couldn't sleep."

Hazel felt something inside her break. She slid over on her small bed and patted the spot next to her. "Do you want to sleep in here tonight?" she asked.

The door opened a little wider, and in the dim light Hazel could see how awful Nico looked. "Can I?" he asked.

"Come on," Hazel lay back down. "Get some sleep, okay?"

Nico came in and lay down next to her. In the dark, Hazel groped for his hand and finally found it, squeezing it once.

Percy was a different story. Where Nico was dark, Percy was light. Where Nico was serious, Percy approached every situation with a joke.

Well, almost every situation. The night before Annabeth was going to set of on her own to follow the mark, Hazel found Percy, much to her surprise, sitting on the deck with his feet dangling over the edge. His head was down, hiding his face, but Hazel could tell by the slump of his shoulders that he hadn't slept in days.

"Perce?" she asked, walking over to him. She sat down and gripped the edge of the ship tightly.

Did Percy not realize how dangerous it was to be practically hanging off of a ledge with the ocean so far down it was barely visible?

Apparently not, Hazel assumed, because he wasn't even holding on.

"Hey," he said. His voice was low and scratchy.

"You alright? I passed Annabeth in the hallway. She had loads of maps in her hands, maybe she could use some help looking at them."

"I can't right now, Hazel. You wouldn't understand. It just hurts more to be with her." He squeezed his eyes shut tight and pressed his fingers against them so hard his fingers turned white.

My gut turned. "I wouldn't understand? Why not, Percy? Because I am only thirteen? Because I am not from this century? Because, oh maybe, it's because I am not a big hero like you and I don't understand what it's like to make sacrifices. Oh, because, Percy, if that's what you are thinking you are so beyond wrong. I sacrificed my life once!" Hazel's voice grew louder and louder and by the end she was yelling.

Percy looked up shocked. "You know I don't think about you like that, right?"

"I don't know, Percy. I'm sorry, I guess it's just been a long night." Hazel let out a shaky laugh.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that you wouldn't understand. I just, well, I guess it's just been a long night."

"Do you wanna talk?"

Percy half smiled. "I think I need that."

Hazel reached over and took his hand and then quickly blushed even though it was just like holding a brothers hand. "Sorry," she said loosening her grip, ready to let go, "I'm just a little scared of heights."

Percy tightened his grip on her hand. "I won't let you fall, I promise."

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Percy said, "I lost her for six months, I'm just not sure I'm ready to let her out of my sight. This mission, it's not just any old quest. It's like a death wish."

"I think she's going to be okay, really."

"I hope, Haze. Now that I remember everything, I'm not sure I can live without her."

"You know, I don't know her very well. Maybe you can tell me about her? Maybe that will make you feel better about letting her leave?"

"Maybe," he whispered. His hand was clammy, but Hazel didn't really mind.

"Sometimes, when I look at her I feel so freaking guilty. When we fourteen, she got kidnapped and that week was the worst week of my life. I didn't know what to do without her and almost died finding her. And then when I was fifteen, I went missing, just for a week or two. I walked in on my own funeral when I returned to camp. She was standing up there, sobbing and saying how good of a friend I was, and all of a sudden I just felt like the worlds crappiest friend. All I can think about is how sick with worry we both were after just a week, and how bad she looked when I came back after I came back that one summer. These past few months I just can't imagine what she went through."

As Percy rambled on and on, Hazel just held his hand and listened. "It seems like you guys have a pretty good track record for finding each other," she said when he finished talking.

"Yeah, I guess."

"With six friends like us, ready to jump into action if we hear one thing goes wrong, I think she's going to be okay."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Why don't you go see her. She looked like she was having trouble with this one map."

"Yeah, okay." Percy stood up. His eyes were slightly red, and he quickly wiped them. "Thanks, Haze."

Suddenly, even though Percy wasn't holding Hazel's hand anymore, she wasn't so scared of falling. Hazel knew that she had six great friends, family members, who would be ready to catch her if she fell.

And two great big brothers who would always be looking out for her, even though it looked like Hazel was doing most of the looking out for.


	3. Yes?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson. All rights belong to Rick Riordan. **

**This one is slightly AU. It contains an event that most definitely didn't happen in the books (although…maybe…) Anyways, hope you enjoy nonetheless!**

Annabeth Chase claimed to know pretty much everything. She knew why the sky was blue, why the leaves changed in the fall, and why the apple fell from the tree. Annabeth knew how to solve polynomial equations and how to design a building so strong it would last centuries.

But, for the life of her, Annabeth Chase could not figure out why Percy was acting so _off. _

For the past two days he'd been acting beyond fidgety—even more than normal, which made it practically impossible to sit next to him. He could barely hold a conversation with her without seeming nervous and flustered.

He's been acting like that ever since they spent the night in the stables together. At first, Annabeth figured it was just because he was freaked out about her going off on her own, which would make sense, she was freaked out herself, but when she approached him about it, he acted the most normal he had in days.

Over protective, annoyingly ignorant but normal.

The night before Annabeth had to go off on her own, the night Chrysaor attacked, the seven demigods sat together in the living room. Percy lay down on the couch, his head in Annabeth lap. She absentmindedly played with his hair, while his fingers drummed fast against her leg.

She covered them with her hand, stopping the tapping motion. "I think you need to lay off on the caffeine, okay?"

The moment Annabeth took her hand off of his, the tapping started again. Piper watched the two of them with an amused expression. "You bicker like my grandparents used too," she said.

Leo laughed, although he didn't take his eyes off of the TV screen. He was playing some violent shooting game. "Instead of being the Jacksons one day you can be the Bickersons."

"Haha," Annabeth said sarcastically. "So funny." Her cheeks flushed though at the idea of being married to Percy. So did Percy's, especially after Jason raised his eyebrows and the two exchanged a secret look.

Hazel was staring at the TV screen in fascination, like she's never seen a video game, which Annabeth figured she hasn't. Piper and Jason were looking over maps, but it didn't look like they were making any progress with the plans. Frank was playing against Leo in the game, but was badly getting his butt kicked. Unfortunately for him, Leo wasn't afraid to rub it in his face.

Percy and Annabeth were the last to leave the living room that night. He kissed her goodnight, outside her door. He leaned in for one more kiss and whispered in her ear, "Tomorrow morning, the stables, eight o'clock. Okay?"

"Okay," Annabeth mumbled, and as he kissed her she forgot that she had more than just a secret meeting with Percy the next morning. She also had a secret meeting with the Queen of Spiders.

Annabeth was beyond groggy the next morning when she crept down to the stables. Between staying up late with Percy and fighting in an hour-long battle in the middle of the night, Annabeth had gotten barely any sleep.

She stumbled through the engine room; playing with the coral pendant that Percy gave her on her camp necklace. She cursed Percy every time her eyes drooped, or she tripped over something while walking, even though the poor guy did nothing but ask her to meet him so he could say goodbye in private.

No, she sternly told herself, not goodbye but see you soon.

When she reached the stables Percy was pacing back and forth in the small space. The blanket from the night they spent in here was still on the floor.

Annabeth stood of to the side and watched him for a few seconds before he saw her. Percy's hair was a mess. It was so long now that Annabeth could barely see his eyes at times. One of the downsides of being asleep for six months, of course. He was wearing the Camp Half Blood shirt and jeans she packed for him.

"Hey," she said quietly.

He looked up and flicked the hair out of his eyes in one motion. "Hey," he whispered back.

"No one's awake yet besides Jason. He says that were are about fifteen minutes away from Rome."

"Oh." Percy bit his lip. "I thought we had more time."

Annabeth walked over to him and took his hand. "This isn't goodbye, Percy."

He wouldn't meet her eyes. She pulled him into a hug, and pressed his head against her shoulder. "You don't have to go," he begged.

She squeezed her eyes shut tight. "Yes, Percy, I do. You know that, I know that, the whole world knows that."

He didn't say anything. Annabeth was oddly disappointed. She wasn't used to winning arguments that easily with him.

She held him for a few more minutes. They were both quiet, the only sound coming from the engines.

Percy pulled away first. "Look, Annabeth, I didn't want to do it like this. I had this whole thing planned for after the war, right after we won. I was going to take you the Parthenon in Greece, 'cause we would be there anyway, but I just don't want you to leave without me telling you this."

Annabeth pulled away even further so she could see his whole face. "Percy?"

"Let me finish," he said, running a hand through his hair. Annabeth bit her lip, forcing herself to stay quiet. "You know how I told you about how one day I wanted us to go to New Rome, and, well, you know maybe live a life together. But, I realized its not about New Rome or Camp Half Blood. I would live anywhere as long as I could be with you. I want to be with you. Not just for now. But forever."

Annabeth searched her mind for something to say. "Forever's a long time, Percy. Especially to put up with someone like me." Her face burned bright red, and she prayed to every god she could think of that Percy couldn't tell in the dim lighting.

"I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else." Annabeth didn't say anything this time. "And, I know I am not doing it right. You deserve more than this, Annabeth, but I just wanted you to have this." He pulled a ring out of his pocket. The band was silver and the gem was a small, but intricate green diamond. "I had someone down in the ocean help me get it the day you were in Charleston. It's nothing amazing, I couldn't afford a ring from a shop, but it's just a promise ring. A promise that someday, if you want of course, we can get married. Or not even married, if you don't want that, but a promise that I will love you for the rest of my life."

It was the first time he told her he loved her. She knew it of course. She's known since he held up the sky for her and since he showed her his Achilles Heal. It was nice to hear him say it though.

"I thought," he continued, his face still bright red, "That you could wear it on your necklace, at least until the wars over."

Annabeth wordlessly slipped off her necklace and handed it to him. "Is that a yes?" he asked.

"Duh, Seaweed Brain."

"Oh, thank the gods," he mumbled. Then, he leaned in and kissed her. "I so thought you were going to say no," he said, laughing as he pulled away.

Annabeth smiled and took his hand. "I love you too, Percy."

Annabeth remembered what she said about building something permanent. Even though she was leaving on a quest no one has ever come back from, she had to admit they were off to a pretty good start.


End file.
